1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collection canister system for charities and more particularly pertains to for ensuring the secure and convenient retention of donations to charities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canisters and collection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, canisters and collection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing and retaining donations through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the collection canister system for charities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for collecting donations to charity and for ensuring the secure and convenient retention of such collected donations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collection canister system for charities which can be used for for ensuring the secure and convenient retension of donations to charities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.